Guilty Pleasure
by Cielois Phancy
Summary: Nanako Oshiro, holder of the second Death Note, wakes up and can't remember anything about herself. Soon after Light joins the Task Force on the Kira case, Nanako becomes a suspect, and has to be under Light and L's watch 24/7, until she is clear of suspicion. Unknowingly, Light and L both begin to develop feelings for the girl. In the end, will they choose Nanako over justice?
1. Amnesia

**Chapter 1: Amnesia.**

I woke up feeling like absolute shit. I slowly got up and held my head in my hands. My entire body was in pain. I opened my eyes and looked around me, and noticed that I was in a ditch at the bottom of a hill. My eyes widened when I saw a broken motorcycle, and I immediately looked down at my clothes, only to see that they were torn and stained with dirt and blood.

_Did I wreck?_

I cautiously stood up and ran my fingers through my hair, "Damn... How long was I unconscious?" I looked around once more and noticed a bag laying beside the motorcycle. I crouched down and picked it up and saw that there was an I.D. attached to it, with the name 'Nanako Oshiro' on it. I narrowed my eyes at the picture on the I.D., then looked into the mirror on the motorcycle.

_There's no doubting it, this is my I.D... but why can't I remember anything?_

I sighed as I stood up and started walking up the hill. I felt light-headed the entire time, but I didn't mind it. All that mattered was getting away from here.

* * *

Soon enough, I made it up the hill and was walking along the street. The people who passed by me all gave me weird looks.

_I know I look like a mess right now, but damn. You'd think adults would know not to stare._

I sighed silently to myself as I continued walking. My legs felt heavy and my head was throbbing, if I didn't sit down soon, I'd probably pass out. I stopped walking and leaned against a building to catch my breath.

"Nanako," said a familiar voice, "Is that you?"

I looked to my left and saw a boy with light brown hair and brown eyes. I felt like I knew him, but I couldn't quite place who he was.

He looked at me with a concerned expression, "Are you alright? You look really pale..."

Before I could answer, everything around me faded to black.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and grunted as my eyes adjusted to the bright lights.

The same brown-haired boy from before was standing beside the bed I was laying in, looking at me with worried eyes.

"So, you finally woke up, dear," said the woman who was standing on the other side of the bed. I assumed that she was a nurse, and that I was in a hospital.

"How are you feeling," the boy asked.

I looked back over to him and furrowed my brows, "I feel fine, but uh... who exactly are you?"

His brow twitched slightly and he looked at the nurse.

She smiled warmly, "She'll be alright, but she did hit her head pretty hard, so she'll have a bit of amnesia for a while."

He sighed in relief, "That's good... Do you know how long the amnesia will last?"

The nurse put her hand on her cheek and tilted her head, "Honestly, I don't know. Amnesia side effects usually vary, so there is no exact answer. In her case, it can last up to a month, but like I said before, sweetheart, I'm not certain."

The boy smiled charmingly, "That's fine, I'll just try to help her remember things while she recovers."

The nurse smiled one last time then left the room.

I sat up and swung my legs over the edge of the bed, "You never answered my question."

He grinned as he helped me stand up, "My name is Light Yagami."

I looked up at him, "Mm, nice name. So... how do you know me?"

He chuckled softly, "I'm your boyfriend."

Heat spread across my face and my eyes widened, "Is that so?"

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his embrace, "I'm so glad you're alright," he whispered.

A chill went down my spine as his breath tickled my neck. His embrace was... nice. It made me feel safe and I didn't want to let go. It just felt right being with him. Unknowingly, a single tear slid down my face.

He pulled away from me and wiped away the tear, "Did I hurt you? I'm sorry, I should be more careful. The nurse said that nothing was broken, but I know it must still hurt."

I shook my head, "No, it's fine... Do you know what happened to me?"

His eyes widened slightly, but they returned to normal almost immediately, "You were in an accident. You were riding your motorcycle when a drunk driver ran into you, and knocked you off the rode. You fell down the hill, and the police have been looking for you for days. I was surprised when I saw you earlier."

I shifted my gaze to the floor, "Oh... So that's what happened, then..."

He smiled as he placed his hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry about it, alright? You're here now and that's all that matters. The nurse put your stuff over there on the table. I brought you some clothes, since yours were ruined. They're my sister's though, I hope you don't mind."

I shook my head as I walked over to the table, "It's fine, thanks."

"No problem," he said as he turned around.

I quickly got dressed and put the hospital robe on the table where my things were. I grabbed my bag and walked over to Light, "Thanks for bringing me here."

He stroked my cheek, "You don't have to thank me, Nana."

I chuckled in response.

"Hey, what are you laughing at," he asked, "I've always called you that. It's been your nickname for years."

I shook my head and waved my hand, "No, it's not like that. It's just that... it felt nice hearing you say that."

He held my hand and smiled, "We should get going."

Our fingers intertwined and I looked up at him, "Where are we going?"

"My house," he said, "My parents have been worrying about you just as much as I have."

* * *

Mrs Yagami was hugging me so tightly, I could hardly breathe.

Mr Yagami sighed heavily, "Let go of her, dear, she's still recovering."

She let go of me, but held both of my shoulders and looked over to Light, "So, she really can't remember anything?"

"Nope, nothing at all," I said with a shrug.

"The nurse said that her amnesia could last up to a month," Light said as he walked over to the staircase.

Mrs Yagami smiled warmly as she let go of my shoulders, "I'm just glad you're here, dear."

"As am I," Mr Yagami said, "It's a miracle that you're alive. I'm almost certain that accident was caused by Kira."

I rose a brow, "Kira?"

Light shook his head, "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

There was a hint of uncertainty in his voice, but I simply shrugged it off and followed him up the stairs. I walked into his room and he shut the door behind him and sat down at his desk.

I sat down on his bed and sighed heavily.

"What's wrong," he asked.

I laid down and stared up at the ceiling, "I just wish I could remember everything."

"You will soon enough," he said reassuringly.

_I sure hope so..._


	2. The Death Note

**Chapter 2: The Death Note.**

**Dream**

I was sitting in a familiar room with Light, and we were both holding a black notebook that had 'Death Note' written on them. His was written in English, and mine was written in Japanese.

"Is this proof enough for you," I asked, holding out my notebook to him.

He narrowed his eyes at it then touched it. Immediately after that, he looked behind me, where this bony creature was floating. He then looked back at me, "That's definitely proof enough for me... Where did you find that notebook at anyways?"

I put my finger up to my chin like I was thinking, and said, "It was about two years ago. It just appeared out of nowhere whenever the murderer had me pinned up against the fence in an alley. The murderer, he... he just died right in front of me, and then the notebook appeared."

He rose a brow, "So then you were saved by a different Shinigami, huh?"

**End of dream**

I woke up and realized that I had fallen asleep on Light's bed. He was laying beside me with his arms wrapped around my waist. Heat spread across my face and I carefully got out of his embrace and stood up from the bed.

_Was that dream a memory? No... creatures like that couldn't possibly exist..._

I shrugged off that idea and walked towards the door. Just as I placed my hand on the doorknob, I heard someone chuckling behind me. I instantly turned around and saw one of those bony creatures from my dream. The shinigami that was floating behind Light... "Ryuk," I said quietly.

At that moment, Light sat up and stretched his arms out, "You're up already?"

I looked back to where the shinigami was, but it had already disappeared.

_Must've just imagined it... but how did I know its name?_

I looked back over to Light and smiled nervously, "Yeah, I'm sorry that I kind of just crashed on your bed last night."

He shrugged, "It's fine. I missed it when you would stay the night here anyways."

I blushed, "Well, I should be getting home..."

He rose a brow, "Do you even remember where you live?"

I looked away in an embarrassed manner, "Not really..."

He chuckled as he got out of the bed, "Then don't worry about it."

I furrowed my brows, "Won't my parents be worried though?"

An expression of sorrow claimed his face as he looked away, "Your parents have been dead for three years..."

I looked down at the ground, "Oh..."

He took a step towards me and placed his hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry, Nana."

I shook my head and put on a false smile, "It's fine, really. I should be getting home though, I wouldn't want to overstay my welcome."

He smiled warmly, "I can walk you home if you want."

I blushed as I looked away, "A-Are you sure?"

"Of course, it's not that far of a walk anyways," he said, putting on his jacket.

"Alright, then," I said as I walked out of his room.

* * *

We stopped in front of a large apartment building, "This is it," Light said, "Your room is the last door on the top floor."

I tilted my head as I looked up at him, "Thanks."

He nodded, "No problem. Call me if you need anything, alright?"

I smiled awkwardly as I pulled a broken phone out of my bag, "That might be a problem..."

He chuckled as he pulled a phone out of his pocket, "Here, take this one."

I furrowed my brows, "Isn't that yours though?"

He shook his head, "It's just a spare. My friend gave it to me."

"Oh, well, thanks," I said, putting the phone in my pocket.

He took a step towards me and bore his eyes into mine, "Take care of yourself, okay?"

I shifted my gaze to the ground as heat spread across my face, "I will."

He grabbed my chin with his thumb and index finger causing me to look at him. His lips grazed mine ever so slightly, "I love you, Nanako," he whispered as he kissed me.

My eyes widened before I closed them and returned the kiss.

He pulled away with a smirk and started walking away, "Goodbye!"

My face must have been as red as a tomato at this point. I was frozen in place and I barely managed to say, "Yeah, bye." I placed my fingers on my lip, "What the hell just happened?" I then shook my head and walked into the apartment building.

_What to do now...?_

I quickly walked up the stairs and down the hall. "Last door on the top floor," I mumbled to myself. As soon as I got to the last door, I pulled a key out of my bag and opened the door. I shut the door behind me and threw my bag on the couch as I sat down beside it. I grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V.

"I am Lind L. Tailor, otherwise known as L," said a man with black hair who was sitting behind a desk, "Criminals around the world have the been the targets of a killing spree, which might just be the largest mass murder in history. I will not rest until the person or people behind this are brought to justice."

I rose a brow as I continued to listen to the broadcast.

"_Kira_, as the perpetrator is known, will be caught. So, Kira, if you're watching this, I think I have a good idea why you may be doing this, however, what you're doing is evil and will not be tolerated," he said.

"Kira," I said quietly, "That's the guy Mr Yagami was talking about earlier..."

At that moment, the man clutched his chest and started to fall over.

"What the hell," I said, completely shocked and confused as to what just happened.

_So this Kira guy, he's apparently killing criminals with sudden heart attacks... If that's the case, did he just kill an innocent man in the same manner? What the hell is this guy trying to prove? Is he trying to play God?_

Suddenly, an 'L' appeared on the screen and a distorted voice said, "I... I never thought it would actually happen... Kira, it seems you _can_ kill people without being present. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't just witnessed it, but... listen to me, Kira. That man that you just killed, you know, Lind L. Tailor, was actually an inmate sentenced to be executed today. That was not me. He was merely part of an experiment to test a theory I had. I was planning to broadcast this in other regions, however, that won't be necessary anymore. You are in the Kanto region of Jap-"

I sighed heavily as I turned off the television, "I've heard enough of this. This whole 'Kira versus L' thing is ridiculous." I stood up as I grabbed my bag and walked into my room. I sat down on the bed and started pulling things out of the bag. What caught my eye was the same black notebook I had in my dream, "Why do I have this?"

**Flashback**

It was late and the only source of light available was the dim glow of the streetlights. I was walking down the street, hurrying back home from cram school. I had to take a detour 'cause the street that I usually take was blocked off due to an accident that occurred earlier in the day.

I clutched my bag tightly as I briskly walked down the sidewalk. Someone was behind me, following me. They had been following me ever since I left school grounds. I wanted to turn around so badly, but I was too scared to. I just kept looking forward and walking.

The footsteps sounded like they were getting closer, so I started walking faster. The faster I walked, the louder the footsteps were. At this point, I was running. I ran into an alleyway, so I could just go behind a building and lose whoever was following me, but that didn't work.

The person followed me down the alley and pinned me up against the fence. It was a tall man with scruffy facial hair. He had a cigarette in his mouth, and a knife in his hand. He put the knife up to my cheek and grinned, "Why are you shaking, cutie? Are you afraid?" He then started laughing like a madman as he moved the knife to my neck, "Don't worry, love. I'll make this quick and-" He dropped the knife and clutched his chest. He fell to the ground with a thud and was no longer moving.

At that moment, a notebook fell from the sky. I was trembling. I barely managed to lift up my legs to walk over to the notebook and pick it up. 'Death Note' was written on the front of it, and when I opened it up, there were rules stating how to use it. When I closed the notebook, I realized that there was some type of bony creature floating right in front of me. I took a step back and stared in awe at the creature.

The creature held out it's hand, "Don't be afraid, child. I won't hurt you."

**End of Flashback**

A single tear rolled down my face, "That was three years ago... I was fourteen..." I laid the notebook down on the table beside the bed and looked out the window, "Howl, are you still there?"

"I'm here, child."


	3. Secrets

**Chapter 3: Secrets.**

I was sitting on my bed, looking out the window. There was a shinigami with a skeletal-like look to it, floating in the middle of the room. He had unruly navy hair that faded to black and large azure lips. This is the shinigami who owns the Death Note I have in my possession.

I looked over at Howl, "What do I do?"

"Whatever you do is your own decision," he said monotonously.

I sighed and looked down at the ground, "I can't remember anything, though. So much is happening around me, I can feel it, but... I have no idea what it is. Ever since yesterday, I've been absolutely oblivious to everything, and I don't know what to do."

He looked at me with his lifeless grey eyes, "I'm afraid I can't help you regain your memories. That is something you must do on your own, however, I can tell you this... Not everyone is who they seem to be. Remember that, child."

I stood up with my fists clenched and looked directly into his eyes, "Who am I supposed to believe!? The only thing I've gotten back memory of is my Death Note. That's it. I can't remember anything else. I don't even know what kind of a person I am."

The corners of the shinigami's mouth curled up, "You, child, are a magnificent person. It'll take some time for your memories to return, but when they do, just know that everything you have done up until now was for the best."

_What's that supposed to mean? What exactly have I done?_

I tilted my head as I furrowed my brows, "What do you mean?"

"Your intentions meant well, child, although your actions seemed quite... _extreme_," he said, remaining completely expressionless.

Before I could ask anything else, he disappeared.

I sighed heavily, "Great, now what am I going to do?" I looked around the room, but found nothing that would give me any leads about any of the things I had done. That's when I remembered...

_The Death Note! How could I forget?_

I quickly walked back over to my bed and sat down. I grabbed the Death Note from the nightstand and opened it up. Sixteen entire pages were full with different people's names on them. At the very bottom of the sixteenth page, 'Lind L. Tailor' was written. My eyes widened, "I couldn't have written that! I was watching the broadcast when he died..."

_If that's the case, then is this how the Kira killings are happening? Does this mean that I'm Kira? No... I'm not the only one with a Death Note... Light, he has one too._

Just then, at the very top of the seventeenth page, another name appeared. I narrowed my eyes at the name, "So, it _is_ him who's writing these names... But why are they appearing in my Death Note?" I sighed once more as I laid the notebook back down on the table. I stood up from my bed and walked over to the mirror. It was then when I noticed that my nose was bleeding, "What the hell?" I walked into the bathroom and wiped off the blood with a tissue.

Howl suddenly appeared behind me, "That happens whenever a name is written in any Death Note in the human realm."

I furrowed my brows, "Does this happen to everyone who owns a Death Note?"

"No, child. It only happens to you," he answered.

"Why only me," I asked, turning around.

He shrugged, "That's for you to find out."

I sighed, "You're not going to help me with anything, are you?"

He shook his head, "It's up to you to figure these things out."

I walked back into my bedroom, "So, the names in my Death Note, did I write those?"

"You have not written a single name down in your Death Note," he answered in monotone.

"Did Light write them then," I asked.

He shrugged again, "Why don't you ask him?"

"Good idea," I said as I sat down on the bed and pulled out the phone from my pocket. I went through the contacts and the only number on it was Light's, so I called him. Not even a moment later, he answered.

"Hello," he said, sounding irritated.

"Hey," I said quietly.

"Oh, Nanako," he said, losing his irritated tone, "Is something wrong?"

"Uh, no, I just wanted to talk to you," I said, sounding somewhat shy.

"What is it that you want to talk about," he asked.

I laid down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling, "I think I may have remembered something."

There was a small pause before he said, "That's good. What did you remember?"

_Weird..._

"I think it was around the time we just met... We were sitting in my room and I was showing you my notebook. We both had the same one... It was a Death Note, do you know what I'm talking about," I asked.

Once again, there was a pause, "Yeah, I remember. That was a little over a year ago. Did you remember anything else?"

I closed my eyes, "No, that was the only thing that I remembered."

"Is that so," he asked, sounding somewhat distant, "Well, if you remember anything else, let me know."

"Alright," I said, "I'm gonna go now though, so I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye," he said quietly.

I hung up the phone and dropped it beside me on the bed. I rolled over and wrapped my arms around one of my pillows. "He's hiding something," I mumbled to myself, "I can tell."


End file.
